Two Straws
by xephwrites
Summary: Sam catches Dean and Castiel sharing an intimate moment in an ice cream parlor. WARNINGS: slash, me writing fluff, mild gay bashing, awesome!Sam


Sam had finished his research at the library and decided to take a walk through the charming small town. From the looks of it, not much about the place had changed since the fifties. It still had a full serve gas station.

He received a text from Dean saying he and Castiel had finished interviewing people, and were going to spend the rest of the day in town. Fine by Sam, as he was doing the same.

Sam spent a good hour in a second hand bookstore. He browsed every shelf, tempted to buy several titles. He settled on a 1960 printing of _Anna And The King Of Siam_, knowing full well that Dean would tease him mercilessly about it.

Book in hand, he decided to find a nice quiet place to read. He spotted an ice cream parlor on a side street. Sam smiled to himself, positive this was the last one in existence. A clapboard sign on the sidewalk announced the day's specials were the Lover's Milkshake and the sample platter. He was about to enter the store when the scene at the counter made him stop.

Dean and Castiel were sharing a milkshake. Not passing back and forth, but two straws in one glass, both with lovesick teenager expressions. The Lover's Milkshake, Sam realized.

Sam had a fleeting thought that maybe his brother was possessed, or under a spell. Sam caught a glimmer in those green eyes that told Sam this was genuine. Sam smiled as he saw their knees touching, and Castiel resting a hand on the small of Dean's back.

He thought about going in and getting a milkshake for himself, but he knew Dean would be mortified. Dean still hasn't come clean about their relationship, even though Sam figured it out months back.

The waitress left a platter of ice cream in front of them. A half dozen tiny scoops of various flavors were there as well as a bunch of cherries and wafer cookies. Dean smiled like a little kid and fed Castiel a spoonful of what looked to be Rocky Road. The waitress gave them a look of disgust and walked away.

The parlor was empty, save for a table with a teenage couple, both with horrified expressions on their faces. Several tables had half eaten sundaes and waffle cones on them.

"Goddamned faggots!" A voice growled beside Sam. Sam looked at the middle aged truck driver standing beside them. "Do they have to rub it in our faces?"

"What? Love?" The man made a disgusted noise at Sam.

"You're one of those liberal college boys, ain't you?" He said with a sneer. He pointed at the window. "Them two are going to burn in hell!" Sam bit his tongue, wanting to yell at the man that Dean has already done that, and he was saved by the very angel sitting beside him.

"Judge not, lest you be judged." Sam muttered.

"Wanna say that again, college boy?" The man said, stepping closer to Sam. Sam straightened himself to his full height, towering over the trucker.

"One of those 'faggots' in there is my brother." He said. "You have a problem with him, you have to deal with me." Sam narrowed his eyes at the man, who started to shrink away.

"You'll be answering to God!" The man spat as he walked away. Sam looked back at his brother and the angel, now laughing about something. They stopped spoon feeding each other, and had resorted to a mock sword fight with the spoons for a cherry at the bottom of the dish.

Castiel appeared victorious, as he raised the cherry with his spoon. Dean pouted playfully and stole the last wafer cookie. Castiel began to search for his wallet. Sam left the window and walked back to the corner. Make it look like he just got there, for Dean's sake.

He waited for about a minute, and walked back. The two had just exited the shop, laughing. Dean had his hand on the small of Castiel's back. He quickly moved his hand when he saw Sam.

"You guys went for ice cream without me?" He said, putting on a puppy face. Dean smirked and patted Sam on the shoulder.

"Sure did!" He laughed. Castiel gave Sam a look. Dean started walking down the street to where he parked the Impala. Castiel stopped Sam from following.

"You watched us." Castiel said. Sam looked down at the ground.

"Sorry." He muttered. "Don't tell Dean." Castiel gave Sam a rare smile.

"I won't. And thank you for defending us." Castiel said before catching up to Dean. Dean had the driver's door open.

"Come on, ladies!" He shouted. "Corpses don't salt and burn themselves!"

"Can you say that any louder?" Sam called back. "I don't think the people on the other side of town heard you!" Dean flipped Sam off before settling into the car. Castiel went to sit in the back.

"You ride shotgun." Sam said. Dean raised an eyebrow at his brother. "Why not? It's only fair." He paused for a moment. Dean will seriously hurt him for what he's about to say. "Wafer stealer."

Red heat creeped up Dean's neck as he started the car.


End file.
